


The Inclusive Writes

by short_stack_100



Series: The Inclusive Writes [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: FTM, M/M, Polyamory, Sappy, Testosterone, Working out to not look like a walking chicken wing...then eating chicken wings, cute af, supportive boyfriend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-07 23:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11069466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/short_stack_100/pseuds/short_stack_100
Summary: A trans-man(man) who has recently started T(estosterone) gets encouraged to go to the gym by his boyfriend.





	1. The New T-Man - Alec and Chase

“You can’t just sit there all day, bub” Alec chastised, “your muscles will shrivel up and fall off.”  
Chase sat up and adjusted his position on the couch, then he raised his eyebrow. Playfully he flexed the muscles in his right arm like a body-builder would do and smiled, “Fall off? I don’t think so, i have great muscles and they are staying exactly where they are.” Feeling victorious Chase laid back into the couch like a king on his throne and continued to stare at the screen.

Alec shrugged, feigning defeat and surrendered to the couch too. Just for a moment he told himself; pushing some of his brunet hair away from his eyes and joining the shorter man in watching some weird reality show that neither of them really cared for but it was 11am on a thursday morning. Nothing was ever on at that time! Ever!  
“Not that i would ever doubt you, mate...” Alec said, starting out sincere and ending with a more playful note, “however, I do think that this added testosterone has gone to your head. Your arms need some work, come to the gym with me. Let’s get my boy all buff and not looking like a chicken wing. Then after we eat chicken wings?” the brunette asked, sounding a tiny little more excited about being out of bed. The pair both laughed, Alec conceded and agreed. Still relishing in the reminder that he did have more testosterone flowing through his body, thanks to the patch that was stuck to his upper arm.  
****  
Both sweaty and generally disgusting - Chase more so than Alec - the pair walked back to the couch they had only left an hour ago and all but collapsed onto its cushiony goodness. Neither willing to pick up the phone to order the wings they so desperately wanted. Energy? What energy?  
Unsurprisingly, that non-existent energy seemed to miraculously appear the second they both realised that there was only one tiny ass shower in the apartment. And that it would be a fight to the death (by sweat and grossness) to get there first. And with that, the race over the couch and up the stairs began. And it ended with them both stubbornly standing in the tiny shower together and still mostly clothed but certainly wearing cute man-pouts. The close quarters render them almost unable to move to share the water evenly, but that didn’t bother them as much as it should and eventually a reasonable decision was made...arguably the decision that they should have made in the first place.  
But that doesn’t matter, they both got to have a peaceful shower AND eat their chicken wings too!


	2. They are so cute - Sven, Sommer and Gigi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Polyamorous triad and their two kittens - just cute af shenanigans.

“They are so cute when the are asleep” Sven said quietly to Gigi as they stood at the end of the bed where Somer and their two cats (Gizmo and Gadget) were sleeping all curled up together.  
“What’s wrong, sweetie?” Sven asked Gigi as she shifted her weight and sighed.  
“These three are totally taking up like the whole usable surface area of this bed...our asses are probably on the couches tonight” the blonde replied with an as annoyed tone she could without waking them. IT might have been cute, but it was still annoying.

Sommer gasped and woke with a jolt, startling both Gigi and Sven until they realised what had happened. Sommer was grumpy. Upon seeing what was infront of her, “You are like a tiny Satan, you know that right?” Sommer declared in an entirely unimpressed manner. The ginger cat, Gadget had decided in his sleep to become totally stretched out stretched out and essentially poked his back foot up the black haired womans nose.

Even in her groggy state Sommer noticed the two familiar figures leaning against the bedframe at the foot of their bed, “Can’t sleep?” she asked genuinely.  
“We would sleep if we could, but you and our furbabies seem to have taken up a lot of the usable surface area on our bed” Gigi declared, and instinctively her body made her yawn just for effect. Sven laughed softly, as to not wake up the cats; a luxury the felines rarely afforded the humans.  
Sleepily Sommer apologised and shifted herself to the side of the bed so she wasn’t hogging, “Sorry. Come to bed though, please”. Those were the last words heard that night before sleep claimed the woman again.  
The other two could only smile as they slipped into bed - once again being careful as to not wake the cats - and curled up in a similar fashion.  
“Its squishy...” Gigi said  
“But it works, it so works” Sven said in the sappiest tone ever. Gigi could only huff in adoration.

**Author's Note:**

> The inclusive writes is going to become a place where the writing in it will be as inclusive as i can possibly make it. This includes 'inclusivity' and diversity in gender, sexuality, kinks/sexual preference, mental illness/situations and living situations too...and just about anything else you can think of. Meaning that a-typical people will be seen in typical situations - if that makes sense. :)  
> This might not be my typical ‘The 100’ material, but i’d appreciate it if you read these too.  
> I will also post fact-sheets from time to time if i’m about to post something that isn’t as ‘mainstream’ so we can all be informed.  
> Im very open and happy to take prompts, you can comment them if you like.


End file.
